The present invention relates to power steering apparatus such as integral power steering apparatus.
A Japanese patent document JP 2005-22636A (≈U.S. Pat. No. 6,896,093 B2) shows an integral power steering apparatus including a stroke limiter valve for limiting the stroke of a piston in a hydraulic actuator for steering assistance. The stroke limiter valve includes a plunger and a spring pin press fit in the plunger. The spring pin is arranged to open to decrease the assist hydraulic pressure, by being pushed by movement of the piston (by abutment with the piston or a sector gear) when the piston reaches a predetermined (limit or critical) position.